


Selfie

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee, Mentioned Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: There’s a particular reason for Jeno to take a selfie with Renjun





	

"Do you want to take a selfie together?" Jeno asks Renjun, who is sitting alone in a sofa in their waiting room, after the stage rehearsal.

"Sure, why not? We don't have that much selfie together." Renjun answers without a doubt. Other reasons aside, who can resist Lee Jeno and his adorable eye-smile? It's clearly not him.

Jeno then playfully puts his hand around Renjun's shoulder. Renjun puts a "V" sign in the very small almost non-existent space between their faces. Jeno wants to take more photos but their manager calls them to prepare for the live show. Renjun gets up from his seat with the intention of taking Jeno with him, but Jaemin immediately grabs his hand and tells him to hurry, leaving Jeno still sitting on the couch with a slightly obvious disappointment in his face.

"Jeno-ya, come on!!" Donghyuck grabs his left hand, forcing Jeno to get up from the comfortable couch. Jeno obeys him and walks together with him.

"Who are texting by the way, you look so busy..."

"Did you just set your photo with Renjun as your lockscreen key?" Donghyuck shrieks in surprise, making Jeno panic that Renjun might hear Donghyuck's high-pitched shrieks. Thank God, Renjun is already a little bit far away from him and Haechan, so there's only a little chance Huang Renjun would hear them. Jeno sighs in relief, so does Donghyuck. It means that he doesn't have to deal with Jeno's never ending ramble about how he's supposed to keep his voice down a little bit with Mark’s intervention because ain't no way their leader will stay out of it). But Jeno has never been so wrong, right after their live show Renjun comes to him with an adorable green appearing right in front of Jeno's eyes and then Renjun says,

"You should pick a good picture of you and me to be your lock-screen, Jeno-ya..."

***


End file.
